Berpuasa bersama Para Nation Hetalia di Rumah Indonesia
by Serigala Pemalas
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE & COMPLETE!/ Sebuah Fanfic yang menceritakan para nation Hetalia yang berpuasa di rumah Indonesia!/ warning! : bahasa sesuka author, OC male!Indonesia, serta hits sho-ai! NETHERINDO, USUK, GERITA, dan SPAMANO!/ cuma saran doang, buat yang puasa bacanya pas udah buka aja ya,, yg enggak puasa terserah kalian deh...
1. Chapter 1

**a/n** : cuma saran doang, walau ratingnya k+ menjurus t namun buat yang puasa bacanya pas udah buka aja ya,, yg enggak puasa terserah kalian deh... ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berpuasa bersama Para Nation Hetalia di Rumah Indonesia**

 **Summary** : Italia penasaran dengan kegiatan berpuasa di tempat Indonesia mengundang para nation lain untuk berpuasa bersama di rumah Indonesia.

 **Chapter 1** : Hari sebelum puasa

 **Disclaimer** : ya bukan punya sayalah! *gamvar

 **Pairing?** : nanti menyusul~

 **Warning!** : rating **K+** menuju **T** , pemilihan judul menunjukkan ketidak kreatifan author(ea), agak abal(mungkin?), OC male! **Indonesia** , untuk sekarang aman aja enggak ada **genre aneh-aneh** tapi enggak janji chapter depan, **bahasa sesuka author** , nyelip **sho-ai** , bagi yang **tidak suka** silahkan langsung ' **back** ', AU, awas typo ya, OOC—mungkin atau memang—.

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini, kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis_ _:D_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

17 Juni tahun 2015, Italia menatapi tanggal yang bersebelahan dengan tanggal tersebut. Yakni 18 Juni tahun 2015 dilingkari dengan pena merah pada kalender milik Indonesia yang sedang ia kunjungi tersebut.

"Hei, hei, Indon~, tanggal 18 ini kenapa dilingkari?" akhirnya sang Italia itu bertanya pada yang punya. Sedangkan Indonesia yang sudah selesai memandikan komodo kesayangannya melirik Italia yang memegang kalender negaranya.

"Ah, itu tanggal awal mulanya bulan puasa. Itu biasa di negaraku." Jawab Indon dan duduk di sebelah Italia setelah kembali memasukkan komodonya kembali ke kandangnya.

"'Puasa' itu apa? Sejenis makanan?"

"Aaah... bukan, Italia. Dipikiranmu itu cuma ada makanan ya? Puasa itu adalah sebuah kegiatan untuk orang yang ber-agama Islam dan dilakukan setiap tahunnya. Kalau aku bilang secara global itu seperti diet." Jelas Indonesia sedikit gemas dengan Italia yang kau-tahu-bagaimana-sifatnya.

"Huwaah~, sepertinya menyenangkan! Bagaimana kalau kita mengundang yang lain untuk ikut Puasa ini?"

"Yang lain maksudmu para nation yang lain?" Italia membalas dengan anggukan semangat.

"Huhm..." Indonesia berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya senyuman jahil muncul di wajahnya, "Ide bagus!"

Dan di sinilah mereka, dengan beberapa dari para Nation Hetalia berkumpul di rumah Indonesia karena panggilan Italia. Antara lain ada Germany, Japan, French, England, Spain, dan juga Romano yang ikut terseret acara yang dibuat sang adik.

Namun, ada yang aneh. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba senyum jahil milik Indonesia tadi hilang, tergantikan dengan senyum yang terlihat sekali dipaksakan sampai tersendat-sendat. Kenapa? Mari kita tanyakan itu pada tuan Germany yang juga merasakan bahwa senyuman Indonesia itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Eer, Netherland, apa kau juga dipanggil Italia untuk datang?" lirik Germany pada sosok yang ditanya hati-hati.

"Ah, tiba-tiba saja si Italia memanggilku dan menyuruh tiba-tiba datang kesini secepatnya." Yup, Netherland alias tuan Belanda juga datang kemari atas panggilan dadakan Italia.

Tanpa dijelaskan kembali kalian pasti mengerti bukan? Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum di Indonesia apalagi untuk anak kelas empat SD tentang sejarah negara mereka yang dikatakan 'Belanda menguasai Indonesia selama tiga ratus lima puluh tahun atau tiga setengah abad lamanya'.

"Yo, Indon."

"A-ah, halo..."

Wah, suasananya jadi kaku, pikir bebarapa nation yang sudah sampai di rumah Indonesia. Dan melihat situasinya sekarang mungkin akan agak susah untuk menciptakan suasana baru—...

 _BRAKK_

" **Eh?"**

"HAHAHA! Halo semuanya, _Hero_ kalian sudah datang!"

"Aakh, pintu gue!"

' _Aah, untung America dateng juga.'_ Dan untuk pertama kalinya, para nation Hetalia senang dengan kedatangan menjengkelkan seorang America karena sudah menghancurkan suasana kaku disana.

 _Thank you America._

* * *

"Hee... jadi itu yang namanya 'Puasa', sepertinya menarik untuk dicoba. Iya 'kan, Romano?"

"Diam kau, _bastard_."

"Huhm, aku juga sebenarnya tahu apa itu puasa karena Islam adalah agama terbesar kedua di Britania."

"Heeh, patut dicoba untuk _Hero_ sepertiku!"

"Untuk abang mah enggak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong Indon, kamu manis seperti biasa."

Oke, kalimat terakhir kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa yang mengatakannya. French yang memang tidak pernah punya urat malu itu masih saja melancarkan pesona romantik dari negaranya. Dan Indonesia tanpa sadar sudah meraih kandang komodo kesayangannya, jaga-jaga kalau personifikasi dari negara penuh cinta itu mendekatinya satu inchi lagi.

Jadi setelah Indonesia menjelaskan secara umum apa itu puasa pada teman-teman seperjuangannya(?), ia sudah kembali bersiap melempar komodonya pada French karena sudah berani menjulurkan tangan ingin meraih pundaknya. Memang minta disantet personifikasi nation yang satu ini. Balik ke topik, semuanya 'pun setuju untuk mengadakan acara puasa bersama itu di rumah Indonesia. Yang punya kawasan(?) 'pun rasanya tak apa-apa dan mengijinkan mereka menginap di rumahnya.

Dan dimulailah hari pertama mereka yang akan menghadapi Bulan Puasa, rintangan seperti apa yang akan dilewati para nation kita ini?

Sebelum itu apakah subuh nanti abang Indon bisa membangunkan mereka untuk sahur?

Dan apa pula persiapan Indonesia untuk sahur nanti?

Tunggulah di chap ke dua! *berasaiklan*

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc~**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n** (lagi) : mungkin agak terlambat untuk buat fanfic tentang puasa saat ini, apalagi udah jalan setengah bulan dan di chapter awal ini ngambil adegan pas masih sebelum puasa. Tapi untuk update-nya bakalan ane usahain untuk selesai sebelum atau pas hari terakhir puasa nanti deh...

so, any review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Berpuasa bersama Para Nation Hetalia di Indonesia**

 **Summary** : Sama kayak kemaren deh~...

 **Chapter 2** : Hari pertama persiapan dan bangun sahur (part 1)

 **Disclaimer** : ya bukan punya sayalah!(lagi) *tendang*

 **Pairing** : sedikit nyelip **NetherIndo**

 **Warning!** : agak abal(mungkin?), OC male! **Indonesia** , mohon maaf jika **ketidak sukaan** menyangkut **agama** , **bahasa sesuka author** , nyelip **sho-ai** , bagi yang **tidak suka** silahkan langsung ' **back** ', AU, awas **typo** ya, OOC—mungkin atau memang—.

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini, kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis_ _:D_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebelumnya sudah diberitahukan kalau Germany, Japan, French, America, England, Spain, Italia dan Romano menginap dirumah sang personifikasi negara kita tercinta, yaitu Indonesia untuk menjalankan misi bernama 'Puasa Bersama'. Tunggu itu mah judul kegiatan hariannya Germany yang tidak sengaja ditemukan abang Indon dan diberikan pada author.

Dan beginilah, persiapan abang Indon yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk sahur mereka semua nanti.

"'Sahur'? Apa lagi itu, sialan. Tadi tidak ada dalam penjelasanmu."

Oh iya, Indonesia lupa memberitahukan penjelasan tentang sahur ya. Dan juga, kenapa harus mulut pedas Romano yang berkomentar sih, gerutu bang Indon dalam hatinya.

"Sahur itu, makan yang dilakukan di malam hari sebelum menjalani ibadah puasa pas sekitar pukul 02:00 pagi sampai dengan 04:30 dan berakhir pada waktu imsyak." Tiba-tiba Inodnesia menjelaskannya dengan gaya ala ustad-ustad di tivi.

 _Ting_

America yang baru saja menyadari sesuatu tiba-tiba bangun dari duduk dengan wajah seperti melihat setan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku baru aja sadar dari penjelasanmu tadi dan tadi siang. Jadi, maksudnya puasa itu kita enggak boleh makan dan minum selama sehari penuh?"

"Begitulah. Menelan ludah secara berlebihan dengan sengaja juga bisa membuat batal puasa."

"Hah, dia baru sadar. Makanya dengarkan kalau orang sedang bicara. Dasar _git_."

"NOOOOOOO! BERARTI AKU ENGGAK BISA MAKAN HAMBURGER! AAAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

"Te-tenanglah, America-san."

"Ya, memang begitu tata cara puasa. Ada apa? Pengen menyerah saja?"

"Ti-tidak! Mana mungkin seorang _Hero_ sepertiku menyerah begitu saja!"

"Tapi tidak hanya menahan lapar saja, tapi juga menahan hawa nafsu diri kalian semua."

"Heee~, menahan nafsu diri itu maksudnya seperti apa, ve?"

"Misalnya saja ya... Germany, kau dilarang membaca, melihat, ataupun memikirkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan BDSM."

"Heh?!"

"Kalian Italia Bersaudara dilarang minum _wine_ saat puasa."

"Tidaaak/veee~!"

"America... eekh, simpan semua film pornomu dan jangan makan hamburger untuk cemilan siangmu."

"...a-aah..." America sudah sekarat berbusa di lantai.

"England dan Romano juga, selama puasa ini jangan pernah coba-coba untuk memakai kosakata dari kamus kebun binatang kalian itu."

"Lho, eeeeh?!"

"Lalu Spain, selama puasa usahakan tidak menggelar acara duel antara kau dan banteng—entah apalah itu namanya."

"Heeh~..."

"Bang Nether—ma-maksud gua, Netherland! Dilarang menghisap rokok selama puasa, mengerti?"

"Hah, bahkan itu juga?!"

"Ka-kalau ngegodain eneng tetangga sebelah enggak apa 'kan?"

"..."

"..."

"Sebelum puasamu batal, mungkin kau akan di penjara duluan, Tuan French." Ucap Indonesia datar dengan tangannya sudah memegang telepon berniat memanggil polisi. Namun sudah dihentikan oleh Japan. Belum menyerah, Indonesia mengambil boneka jelangkungnya dan hampir mau melakukan ritual pemanggilan sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh England sendiri.

"Oh ya, dan juga Japan... tolong jangan menggambar doujinshi saat menjalani puasa."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

"Reaksimu cukup heboh juga ya..."

* * *

Dan merasa percuma saja menerangkan keseluruhan tentang puasa, maka sang tuan rumah langsung menyuruh mereka untuk nonton TV atau mungkin langsung tidur atau juga main dulu saja.

"Hah..." sang personifikasi negara kita kini hanya memijat kepalanya pelan, merasakan sedikit aliran listrik kecil di kepala karena America masih saja menjerit tidak bisa makan hamburger besok dan jadinya ia disuruh memasak hamburger di saat sahur nanti untuk America.

Ah, tidak hanya America ternyata. England juga minta untuk dibelikan teh karena ia tidak sempat membawa daun tehnya untuk diseduh di sini, mau balik lagi capek alasannya. Ya gua juga capek kali, pikir Indonesia. Kini ia memegang beberapa daftar yang diminta nation lain untuk disiapkan sahur nanti.

Ke pasar? Jam segini emang ada yang buka? Jadi ia harus ke _mall market_ untuk membeli bahan-bahan tersebut. Tapi seenggaknya, uangnya juga uang mereka sekaligus untuk Indonesia jalan-jalan sejenak menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya.

"Eh, tunggu..." tiba-tiba Indonesia berhenti melangkah saat teringat sesuatu, merasa ada yang ia lupakan ia pun mencoba mengingatnya kembali. Aah, dia tahu!

"Mobil ama motor gua 'kan mogok gara-gara banjir kemaren. Gobloknya gue! Kenapa bisa lupa sih?!"

"Nes..."

"Ya elah gimana nih, mau jalan tempatnya kejauhan."

"Oi, Nesia..."

"Mau nelpon Jakarta buat beliin bahan-bahan, itu anak jam segini selalu pergi keluyuran. Aduh..."

"Nesia, hei..."

"Adek Jogja? Jam segini dia juga sibuk buat gudek nih pasti..."

"Nesia... Nes—"

"APA?! Gua lagi stres nih, diem! Dan jangan panggil gua Nesia, kayak cewe tau!"

"Ah, maaf, Indonesia..."

"Eh, bang Nether?"

"O-oh..."

"Kenapa? Pengen nitip barang juga, ya udahlah sini cepetan apa—"

"Nesia—bukan maksudku, Indonesia... gini, tadi kamu bilang mobilmu mogok 'kan? Bagaimana kalau aku anter aja, kebetulan aku bawa mobil ke sini."

(BANG NETHER MODUS!)

Dengan secepat kilat author yang berteriak dari pagar depan rumah Indonesia langsung ditimpuk dengan bata milik sang negara yang terkenal dengan bunga tulipnya itu dan kabur terbirit-birit. Indonesia yang kagetpun siap siaga dengan boneka jelangkungnya.(eh)

"Heh, apa itu tadi? Maling?!"

"Bukan, cuma siluman parasit yang numpang lewat... ayo Indonesia."

"A-ah, iya deh..."

* * *

Untungnya _mall market_ yang dituju oleh Indonesia tidak jauh-jauh banget dari rumahnya, kalau tidak atmosfer tegang yang ia rasakan saat di mobil bersama negara kincir angin tadi akan lebih lama lagi terasa. Tak membuang terlalu banyak waktu Indonesia lalu meraih troli belanja dengan Netherland mengikutinya dari belakang. Indonesia juga sudah mengeluarkan daftar yang harus dibelinya, pertama ke rak daging dulu.

"Hamburger ya... gawat aku baru ingat kalau aku ini sudah lupa resep membuat burger." Entah faktor apa authorpun tak tahu ternyata nation tercinta kita lupa cara memasak sebuah burger pemirsa! Dan authorpun tanpa sadar menjadi pembawa acara dadakan disini!

"Beli saja bahan-bahannya, nanti biarkan America sendiri yang memasak." Ujar Netherland yang sudah berada di samping Indonesia.

"Tapi aku juga lupa bahan-bahan yang dipakai untuk membuat hamburger, Nether..." oh, tiba-tiba Indonesia kini memanggil nation disampingnya itu langsung dan tanpa embel-embel 'bang' lagi. Bisa anda rasakan pemirsa, aura-aura 'sedikit' bahagia dari Netherland yang kini mengambilkan bahan-bahan untuk Indonesia dengan kadang-kadang matanya mencuri pandangan pada negara penuh rempah-rempah tersebut.

"Huh, baru satu daftar dan sudah lumayan sebanyak ini."

"Mau gimana lagi."

"Tapi makasih ya, Nether. Selanjutnya pesenan Italia bersaudara itu, ah pasta! Kalau ini mah gua inget, ayo."

Anggukan sesaat dari Netherland dan merekapun kembali menjelajahi _mall market_ tersebut tanpa memperdulikan lirikan pegawai market dan beberapa ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang memperhatikan mereka. Enggak, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan sang personifikasi negara Belanda tersebut yang terbilang nyentrik diantara orang-orang disana.

Tahu sendiri rambut abang Nether 'kan emang nyentriknya setara dengan rambut Denmark dan jambulnya America, serta tak dipungkiri dirinya yang berdarah eropa tentu jadi sorotan. Jadi jangan heran jika akan terjadi sesuatu sebentar lagi.

"Kya—..."

"Ah, maaf nona."

Tuh 'kan, baru dibilangin sekarang sudah ada seorang cewek yang kelihatan banget dari bajunya seorang cabe-cabean dan dengan sengajanya menabrak dada bidang Netherland. Indonesia yang sadarpun hanya melirik pada cewek itu dan kembali mencari daftar bahan-bahan di tangannya. Mencoba tak peduli ternyata.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona?"

"Aduh abangnya tinggi banget sih~"

Iuh, amit-amit, pikir Indonesia kembali memilih bahan-bahan. Sementara cewek cabe-cabean yang masih ada demen megangin dada Netherland langsung mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya.

"Abang sendiri enggak? Kalo iya, maen sama—"

"Maaf mbak. Tapi orang ini kemari bersama saya. Permisi." Indonesia yang sudah selesai membeli bahan-bahannya langsung memotong percakapan mereka dan menarik Netherland dari sana. Entah kenapa dia kesal sendiri melihatnya, bukan kesal dengan cewek cabe-cabean tadi namun ia kesal pada Netherland yang masih saya memegangi pundak cewek tadi padahal sudah enggak bakal jatoh lagi.

' _Cih, kenapa juga gua malah tiba-tiba agak baperan gini, sih?!'_ umpat Indon dalam hati saat sadar apa yang membuatnya kesal, tidak sadar tangannya masih menarik lengan lelaki berdarah eropa di belakangnya tersebut.

"Eer, Indon..."

"Um, ada apa?"

"Kau boleh lepaskan tanganku sekarang."

"Eh, ah, maaf..."

"Tak apa, lalu apa lagi daftar yang harus dibeli?"

"Ah, selanjutnya..."

Melanjutkan kegiatan mereka mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang lain, dengan Indonesia yang sementara itu tetap berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Menyembunyikan semua rasa kesalnya. Sampai tak sadar tatapan sedikit sedih Netherland yang memandangnya dari belakang.

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc...?**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n** : oke, balik lagi bareng saya **Serigala Pemalas** disini! hayo yang lagi puasa nih, puasanya pada lancar enggak?

hehe, balik lagi nih bareng fanfic buatan saya yang untuk bulan puasa, dan juga sebenarnya sekaligus fanfic pertama di fandom Hetalia. yah, lumayan buat ninggalin jejak di fandom ini...(hah?)

gimana, gimana, gimana? disini cukup enggak diselipin hits NetherlandxIndonesia-nya? atau masih kerasa kurang? tenang, tenang, masih ada chapter depan yah...

untuk chapter ini awalnya ane buat satu shoot, tapi karena kepikir terlalu kepanjangan jadi ane potong jadi 2 part, nah chapter ke dua ini part pertamanya, untuk chapter depan bakalan update part ke duanya. yaitu saat bangun sahur, gimana nanti? Tunggu aja chapter depan, ok!

last word... review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Berpuasa bersama Para Nation Hetalia di Indonesia**

 **Summary** : Sama kayak kemaren deh~...

 **Chapter 3** : Hari pertama persiapan dan bangun sahur (part 2)

 **Disclaimer** : ya jelas bukan punya saya kok! *tamvar*

 **Pairing** : sedikit nyelip **NetherIndo**

 **Warning!** : agak abal(mungkin?), OC male! **Indonesia** , mohon maaf jika **ketidak sukaan** menyangkut **agama** , **bahasa sesuka author** , nyelip **sho-ai** , bagi yang **tidak suka** silahkan langsung ' **back** ', AU, awas **typo** ya, OOC—mungkin atau memang—.

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini, kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis_ _:D_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Italia yang sedang menonton televisi ditemani oleh Japan sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika menyadari ada suara mesin mobil yang berhenti di halaman rumah negara tropis tersebut.

"Sepertinya Indonesia dan Netherland sudah kembali ve~" ujar Italia dan dibalas anggukan oleh Japan dan berjalan menuju pintu depan menyambut dua nation yang baru kembali berbelanja untuk sahur tersebut.

" _Okaeri nasai_." Ucap Japan menyambut ramah mereka berdua dengan Indonesia yang masih agak kesusahan membawa belanjaannya dan dibantu Netherland.

"Mau aku bantu, Indonesia-san?" tanya Japan kini menawarkan bantuan karena Indonesia masih terlihat kesusahan membawa belanjaannya. Walau sebenarnya ia masih ingin melihat adegan 'Netherland-yang-membantu-Indonesia-mengangkat-belanjaan-layaknya-suami-istri', tapi ia hentikan niat itu.

"Ah, makasih." Ucap Indonesia sedikit terbantu dan menyerahkan beberapa plastik belanja tersebut.

"Aku juga mau bantu~!" ujar Italia antusias membantu mengangkut barang-barang belanjaan ke dalam rumah.

Selesai mengangkut plastik besar berisi bahan makanan ke dapur, Indonesia dan Netherland baru sadar rumah itu sedikit agak sepi dari saat mereka tinggalkan tadi. Hanya tersengar suara wartawan dari televisi yang sebelumnya ditonton Italia dan Japan.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Netherland pertama kali membuat negara asal pasta dan negeri sakura itu saling memandang sejenak dengan senyum lelah.

"Dari saat kalian berdua berbelanja America-san tiba-tiba mengajak yang lain bermain poker dan berakhir dengan America-san dan England-san bertengkar sampai mereka semua kelelahan dan tidur. Dan kami berdua lebih berencana menunggu kalian berdua pulang terlebih dahulu." Jelas Japan membuat Indonesia dan Netherland hanya mengangguk saja setelahnya.

"Ah, sudah jam setengah sebelas malam, lebih baik kalian juga tidur. Pastikan kalian bangun jam dua nanti untuk membantu aku menyiapkan sahur." Ucap Indonesia setelah melihat jam dindingnya dan mengingat dia harus menyiapkan sahur nanti.

"Hm..."

" _Ha'i_ , akan aku bantu menyiapkan makanannya nanti."

" _Roger~_!"

* * *

Pukul 02:14 tepat saat telinga nation dengan lima pulau besar ini terbangun karena suara kentungan di luar sana dan juga suara beberapa anak-anak yang berteriak 'sahur' membangunkan orang-orang. Mengerjapkan mata sesaat supaya matanya terbiasa dengan sinar lampu di kamarnya dan kini Indonesia memandang langit-langit kamarnya itu sejenak.

"Cuci muka, ah." merangkak dari kasur Indonesia kini melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, berniat mencuci mukanya lalu menyiapkan sahur untuk para nation lain yang ia tebak masih tertidur pulas semua.

"Ah, _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Indonesia-san." eh, sepertinya tidak semuanya juga, buktinya sekarang di depan mata abang Indon kini terlihat Japan yang sedang menata peralatan untuk memasak.

"Pagi, cepet banget bangunnya..." ucap Indonesia sambil meraih keran wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ia melirik susunan bahan makanan yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Japan.

"Mau mulai masak sekarang Indonesia-san?"

"Ya sudah, dimulai saja. Oh ya, Japan, aku tidak terlalu bisa membuat makanan yang dipesan French, bisa kau bantu nanti?"

"Tentu saja."

Mari kita _skip_ adegan masak-memasak bersama abang Indon dan mas Japan yang akan mengundang ngiler kalau author tulis keseluruhan detailnya.

Kalau begitu mari kembali pada saat sebelumnya, saat Indonesia dan Japan telah selesai menata semua makanan di meja makan dan tepat juga saat Italia, Germany, French, Spain, dan England juga terbangun beberapa puluh menit lalu dan ikut membantu memasak, kecuali England. Sebenarnya ia hanya menyiapkan teh saja. Kenapa? Ya edan aja lu semua nation malah keracunan nanti!

Tapi dari semua nation yang menginap di rumah Indonesia sepertinya masih ada yang belum juga bangun sampai sekarang.

"England, mana America?" tanya French selesai menata piring di meja makan.

"Oh iya, Romano juga enggak keliatan. Italia kau enggak ngebanguninya?" Indonesia 'pun jadi ikut bertanya saat ia juga sadar tak ada suara dari mulut pedas milik sang kakak kembar Italia tersebut.

"Kalau America aku tidak tau, lagipula kenapa aku yang ditanya?"

"Kau 'kan gebetannya."

" _Bloody hell_ kau French!"

"Ah, benar juga, tapi tadi rasanya _nii-chan_ sudah aku bangunkan."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang membangunkan Romano, Ita-chan."

"England-san, bagaimana kalau kau juga membangunkan America-san saja." Ucap Japan kini agak merasa kasihan karena French dari tadi ingin dijejeli dengan scone milik England.

"Hah, benar juga." England yang sudah puas menjejeli scone buatannya ke mulut French melempar mayat(French) yang sudah keluar busa dari mulut layaknya korban keracunan bahan sintesis. Sementara itu Japan sibuk menarik kembali jiwa personifikasi negara penuh cinta itu kembali ke tubuhnya. Merepotkan sekali.

Baru sekitar lima menit Spain pergi untuk membangunkan Romano dan kedua nation tersebut sudah datang. Dengan Romano entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah dan Spain yang tersenyum indah nan cerah mencurigakan seperti tersangka pedofilia di siaran-siaran televisi Indonesia akhir-akhir ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

Dan baru saja lima menit berlalu, sudah ada teriakan membahana yang mengalahkan teriakan banci taman lawang yang berasal dari rumah tersebut serta diikuti suara beberapa barang pecah. Dan kalau di identifikasi lagi suara itu adalah suara cemprengnya America.

Sebenarnya Indonesia yang selaku punya kawasan(?) ingin melihat ada apa, tapi tak jadi saat ia sudah melihat England dengan America akhirnya muncul dan duduk di salah-satu kursi meja makan. Tambahan, dengan beberapa benjolan di kepala America.

"Oi, kalian berdua, ada apa tadi hah?" tanya Indonesia khawatir, bukan tentang England ataupun America sebenarnya. Tapi tentang perabotannya, 'kan masih ada yang dicicil. Belum lunas semua.

"Huh, jangan tanya."

"Ugh... 'kan aku sudah minta maaf, Iggy."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, dasar kau _git_ , _bloddy hell_ , _bastard_!"

"Sudahlah kalian..."

"Oi, tadi suara yang pecah apaan?"

"Eh, tadi? Ah maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja memecahkah vas yang bermotif bunga di kamar—"

"HAH?! Ya ampun England! Aku 'kan masih belum selesai ngelunasin vas itu tau!"

"Eh, eh, aku tidak tahu! Na-nanti aku ganti kok!"

"Ya udah, sekarang ganti lima puluh juta dolar ama gue."

"Oi! Mahal amat cuma buat vas doang!"

"Ya iyalah! Itu vas antik tau!"

"APANYA! GUA LIAT ADA BANYAK DI PASAR DEKAT GEDUNG TEMPATKU RAPAT KEMARIN!"

"ELU BILANG MAU GANTI! AYO GANTI!"

"Japan, kamu masak apa aja ve~?"

"Ada _Sushi_ dan _Onigiri_. Ada pasta juga untukmu."

"Eeeh, enggak ada _Escargot*_."

"Germany~, ada kentang tumbuk juga lo~"

"Yey! Ada hamburger! Cocok untuk _Hero_ sepertiku!"

"Romano, kau mau makan apa?"

"Huh, tentu saja Pasta, _bastard_!"

"Ini dia~."

"POKOKNYA GANTI!"

"Nes, sudahlah..."

"Enggak bisa gitu dong, bang! Dia yang ngerusakin dia yang ganti! AYO GANTI!"

"GAAAKH! Iya, iya, nanti gua ganti!"

Riah ricuh sudah ruang makan tersebut dengan segala teriakan dan obrolan para nation di sana. Dan sepertinya hanya Germany seorang yang terlihat tak suka dengan itu. Maka iapun sepertinya harus turun bicara juga.

"WOI! KALIAN INI UDAH MAU IMSYAK TAU ENGGAK! UDAH CEPETAN MAKAN!"

Sunyi senyap sementara, ya sementara. Karena setelahnya Indonesia kembali menyahut dengan cukup keras juga.

"Oi elu juga Germany, ngomong enggak usah pake toa! Retak nanti kaca rumah gue!"

"Ekh, ma-maaf..."

"Sudahlah, mari makan, Romano!"

"Huh, diam kau chigi."

" _Itadakimasu_."

" _Buon appetito**,_ Germany~."

" _Let's eat_!"

"Kalian, selesai makan nanti jangan lupa bersihkan piringnya juga..." pesan Indonesia yang dijawab dengan serempak olah para nation lain.

"Baik!"

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc~**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n** : _Escargot*_ : makanan dari Prancis yang berbahan siput. abang France, anda itu ya... :v

 _Buon appetito_ ** : dalam bahasa Italia artinya "Selamat Makan/ Selamat Dinikmati"

nino, nino, nino~, ciiiit!*keluar dari mobil ambulance*

hai bareng saya lagi, oke sekarang sebut aja saya **Seri** , atau apapun kalau kalian emang susah nyebut ' **Serigala Pemalas** ' atau emang karena malas nyebut. Ya terserah!

gimana? chap ke 3? saya sebenernya lagi enggak mau ngomong(nulis maksud lo) banyak-banyak, jadi...

any... review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Berpuasa bersama Para Nation Hetalia di Indonesia**

 **Summary** : Sama kayak kemaren~...

 **Chapter 4** : Hari pertama menjalani puasa

 **Disclaimer** : sekali lagi, bukan punya saya kok. Saya cuma pinjem karakternya doang! Kalo punya saya, America ama England udah saya buat nikah! *tendang*

 **Pairing** : nyelip **NetherIndo** dan beberapa pair lain, seperti, **USUK** , **GerIta** , **SpaMano**.

 **Warning!** : yang puasa awas batal ya, agak abal(mungkin?), OC male! **Indonesia** dan beberapa **daerah** di Indonesia yang ane buatOC-nya juga, mohon maaf jika **ketidak sukaan** menyangkut **agama** , flasback **Bandung** yang tiba-tiba author kasih disini—eh, spoiler, **bahasa** sesuka **author** , nyelip **sho-ai** , bagi yang **tidak suka** silahkan langsung ' **back** ', AU, awas **typo** ya karena editor saya lagi males ngedit katanya, OOC—mungkin atau memang—.

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini, kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis_ _:D_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Bangun oi, udah siang!" seru Indonesia sambil menyibak tirai yang ada di kamar America dengan ganasnya. Membuat America yang masih bercinta dengan selimutnya protes, layaknya seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba saja PMS.

"AAAAGH! Mataharinya menyilaukan!" dan ia kembali ke dalam kubangan selimutnya. Kelihatan sekali enggak ada niat untuk bangun.

"Bangun atau gua lepas komodo gua, nih!" ancaman Indonesia berhasil, pecinta hamburger itu tiba-tiba bangun serta menyambar handuknya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi terdekat. Indonesia tersenyum puas.

"Gitu ngapa dari tadi." lalu menghela nafas sejenak, Indonesia kini merapikan kasur yang dipakai America. Dan ia sungguh meratapi selimutnya yang setengah basah karena ileran personifikasi salah-satu negara adidaya tersebut.

Hari pertama puasa dan seluruh orang yang menginap di rumah Indonesia masih belum bangun sampai jam sepuluh pagi ini. Eh, kecuali Germany ding, dia udah pergi kencan—maksudnya lari pagi bareng Italia plus ditambah Japan tadi. Membuat sang tuan rumah harus sabar untuk membangunkan satu-persatu nation yang masih terlelap di kamarnya masing-masing.

Dan semua itu butuh tenaga ekstra untuk melakukannya, mulai dari France yang hampir melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya, sampai menghadapi mulut pedas nan menyebalkan milik Romano. Menghela nafas lelah—entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Indonesia mengetuk lagi sebuah pintu kamar. Kali ini kamar Netherland.

"Oi, bangun. Gua masuk nih!" tak ada jawaban, Indonesia 'pun masuk sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Netherland yang masih terlelap berselimut di kasur. Mendekati kasur tersebut, Indonesia malah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ternyata dia sudah terlalu lelah gara-gara menghadapi tingkah bangun tidurnya nation lain.

"Bang... bangun, oi." Ucap Indonesia sambil menggoyangkan pundak negara kincir angin tersebut. Dan masih tak ada tanda-tanda personifikasi negara yang satu ini akan bangun.

"Bang, bangun—"

"Nesia..."

Indonesia membeku seketika, tangannya yang tadi memegang pundak Netherland perlahan turun. Mata coklat milik Indonesia kini menatap wajah salah-satu nation dari eropa tersebut, menatap alisnya yang berkerut menandakan sepertinya sedang bermimpi buruk.

" _Founding Father_ * sudah... kau mau kemana?!" kembali bergumam, alis Netherland semakin berkerut dan tangannya meremas selimut lumayan kuat. Mata Indonesia yang melihatnya tiba-tiba menjadi sayu karenanya.

Tangan Indonesia meraih lembut rambut Netherland yang masih berantakan, mengelusnya perlahan dan lembut supaya sang empu tidak bangun. Sangat lembut sampai bahkan alis Netherland yang sempat berkerut dan tangannya yang meremas selimut tadi kembali rileks, seperti menikmati elusan itu.

Dan setelahnya, Indonesia bangun dari duduknya serta pergi tanpa membangunkan personifikasi negara yang satu ini. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, Indonesia sempat bergumam kecil.

"Maaf... tapi aku ingin merdeka. Maaf."

* * *

Siang harinya, kedua Italia bersaudara sudah tepar tepat di depan televisi ruang keluarga, seperti akan tewas. Sang kakak terbaring dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit, apalagi adiknya dengan wajahnya yang mulai memucat.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tigapuluh lima menit, dan para nation yang ada di rumah itu mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya masing-masing. Dengan Japan, Germany, dan Spain yang sedang berbelanja bahan untuk buka puasa nanti.

"Ah, aku ingin minun _wine_." Ujar Romano tiba-tiba bangun, diikuti adiknya yang jiwanya masih setengah melayang.

"Eh, woi! 'kan masih puasa!" Indonesia berseru mengingatkan.

"Kenapa? Tadi komodomu aja makan!"

"Budi 'kan hewan peliharaan gua, Romano! Ya jelas dong enggak puasa, nanti kalo enggak dikasih makan dia kelaperan dan mati!"

"Hah, namanya Budi? Norak amat!"

"Diem lo, dasar _tomato lovers_ kedua!"

"AAAAKH! AKU MAU HAMBURGER!"

"WAAAA! America! Jangan telpon pro-order lu ya!"

"Tapi aku lapar! Kalo aku mati nanti gimana? Enggak elit banget _hero_ sepertiku mati kelaperan!"

"Cuma enggak makan seharian enggak bakal buat elo mati, lebay amat lo!"

"Ah, Indonesia, kau tahu dimana pipa rokokku? Rasanya kemarin aku taruh di meja kamar."

"Hah, udah bangun toh, bang. Buat apa pipanya?"

"Eh, ya mau ngerokoklah."

"Ya elah. Abang ini lupa atau gimana sih, 'kan kemaren aku bilang enggak boleh ngerokok juga!"

"Eh! Bo'ong!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana French, England?"

"Hm? Katanya dia balik bentar buat ngurusin dokumen negaranya. Ngomong-ngomong juga Indonesia, koran yang ada di tempatmu kenapa semua beritanya sama sih?"

"Haah, kalian ini..."

 _*tok tok_

Indonesia menunda untuk memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit saat menyadari ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Menghiraukan segala hiruk pikuk keanehan yang sedang terjadi di ruang tamunya sekarang, Indonesia menghampiri pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Abang Indon! Kita ngabuburit yuk!"

"Eh, Bandung." Dan begitu di buka, nampaklah salah-satu adik Indonesia dengan pakaian santainya sambil menenteng sebuah _skeatboard_. Wajahnya yang ceria memampang sebuah senyuman lebar, kesan cerianya makin bertambah karena warna baju yang dipakainya berwarna kuning cerah gabungan celana biru dongker.

"Abang lagi enggak sibuk 'kan? Kita ngabuburit bareng yuk! Daripada bosen di rumah, sendirian lagi!" ucap Bandung masih dengan penuh semangatnya.

"Ah, maaf ya. Hari ini kayaknya abang bakalan sibuk di rumah." ucap Indonesia kalem pada adiknya tersebut. Belum lagi ia tak ingin adiknya ini tahu kalau ada Netherland di rumahnya sekarang. Karena ia tahu kalau semua adik-adiknya masih belum terlalu bisa memaafkan kelakuan Netherland di masa lalu.

" _Aaakh! Aku mau pasta!"_

" _Aku juga kali, chigi!"_

" _Hamburger satu bucket penuh!"_

"Hah, suara gaduh apaan tuh, bang?"

"Eh, bu-bukan apa-apa. Cuma ada temen-temen abang yang nginep di sini selama puasa."

" _Oi, 'kan Indonesia bilang belum boleh makan."_

" _Pipa rokokku mana?"_

" _Kau juga Netherland. Indonesia melarangmu merokok selama puasa 'kan?"_

"Netherland?" telinga Bandung yang mendengar nama keramat itu langsung membuat alisnya berkerut seketika.

"Bandung, kamu mendingan ngabuburitnya bareng Jakarta aja ya."

"Abang masih berhubungan juga sama kepala tulip itu, ya?"

"Bandung gini—"

"Indonesia, mana pipa rokokku? Dari tadi enggak ketemu."

Dan sialnya, seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan datang tanpa diundang. Membuat Indonesia khawatir membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya yang satu ini.

"Ah, ada Netherland toh."

Wah, sungguh senyum palsu yang sempurna dari Bandung. Namun senyumannya tidak membuat Indonesia makin tenang, ia kenal sekali semua sifat-sifat adik-adiknya. Termasuk juga Bandung.

"Oh, ada adikmu ya. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Netherland setelah melihat Bandung.

"Oh iya! Aku ada ide nih!" seru Bandung tiba-tiba masih dengan senyuman(palsu) miliknya. "Gimana kalo kita ngabuburit bareng aja?"

"Eh, Bandung 'kan aku bilang—"

"Oi, Indonesia! Alamat rumahmu bera—hua! Siapa dia?"

"Eh, apa? Ada siapa memangnya?"

"Ve~, ada siapa, Indonesia?"

"Ah, kau adiknya Indonesia, bukan? Bandung, benar?"

"Hee, ada America, England dan yang lain juga!" kedatangan America dan yang lain secara tiba-tiba mengundang sebuah ide dan seringai kecil di bibir Bandung.

* * *

"Ve, ve~! Aku menyerah ve~!" Italia langsung terkapar dengan keringat bercucuran dari seluruh badannya. Bandung yang masih ber-energi tinggi mendatangi Italia.

"Ayolah, baru juga olahraga bentar doang." ucap Bandung menenteng _skeatboard_ miliknya sambil masih tersenyum lebar pada Italia dan semuanya. Pengecualian untuk Netherland.

Sedangkan Indonesia sedari tadi hanya disuruh duduk diam di bangku taman oleh Bandung.

Oke, mari kita menerawang sekitar dulu. Ada banyak pohon, beberapa bangku diletakkan di sana, ada anak-anak, banyak remaja juga, dan beberapa orang tua yang menemani anak mereka bermain, dengan kata lain mereka sekarang ada di taman. Serta beberapa anak remaja membawa _skeatboard_ dan sepatu roda milik mereka sendiri, juga dengan banyak papan landasan untuk berseluncur disana.

Intinya, Bandung mengajak Italia, Romano, England, America, Netherland, beserta sang kakaknya tercinta, Indonesia untuk ngebuburit bareng di taman. Walau sebenarnya ia punya maksud tersembunyi dari ajakannya itu.

"Bandung, ini kenapa dari tadi _skeatboard_ yang kamu kasih ini oleng-oleng terus sih? Punya yang lain enggak kok."(( protes Netherland karena sedari tadi jatuh terus-menerus sambil menunjuk yang lain masih asik main)) dengan _skeatboard_ yang diberikan Bandung tadi. Apalagi America, dari tadi ia banyak melakukan salto dengan _skeatboard_ -nya.

"Ah, masa sih, kagak ah!" walau dalam hati Bandung sebenarnya bersorak menyumpahi personifikasi negara Belanda ini. Bandung meraih _skeatboard_ yang tadi dipakai Netheland dengan sok kepura-puraannya membenarkan rodanya, lalu ia berikan lagi pada Netherland.

"Nih, dicoba aja lagi.", _'Mampus lo!'_ teriak Bandung dalam benaknya menyumpahi. Karena bukan hanya rodanya saja yang ia kendurkan sedari tadi, tapi ia juga tadi sudah mengambil baut pengaman di skeatboard itu. Dan kalau baut itu dilepas pastinya...

"!"

Jatuh bebas.

"Pfft... hahahahahaha!" Bandung tertawa puas melihat Netherland kembali terjatuh—entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Makanya pelan-pelan, Nether—e-eh, aduh! Sakit abang! Bang Indon jangan pake jeweran dong!" Indonesia yang sudah puas melihat kejahilan adiknya akhirnya turun tangan juga untuk menghentikannya. Setelah puas menjewer sang adik, tanpa berkata apa-apa Indonesia langsung membantu Netherland yang mengusap dahinya yang sedikit tergores gara-gara jatuh tadi.

"Enggak apa-apa, bang?"

"Yah, cuma goresan kecil."

Bandung yang melihatnya jadi kesal sendiri dan berjalan dengan menghempaskan kakinya ke tanah layaknya anak kecil yang sedang marah, melangkah menuju bangku taman, menendangnya sesaat, dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di sana sambil bersilang kaki. Tambahan wajahnya yang masih kesal, alias sewot melihat kakak tercintanya malah membantu sang holland.

"Kompeni sialan, huh!" Bandung membuang muka masih dengan wajah kesalnya. Tak sadar Indonesia yang sudah selesai membasuh luka di dahi Netherland tadi kini menghampirinya. Sadar ada yang berdiri di depannya Bandung meliriknya sekilas, dan terlihat jelas wajah Indonesia yang bisa terbilang mengerikan di mata seorang Bandung. Apalagi posisinya Indonesia terlihat lebih tinggi karena Bandung sedang duduk.

'Mampus! Kena marah nih pasti!' batin Bandung mulai keringat dingin. Ketika Indonesia melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba, Bandung secara refleks menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahnya—alias melindungi wajahnya takut-takut.

Sedetik, tiga detik, lima detik... dan tak terjadi apapun, Bandung 'pun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan didapatinya Indonesia malah sedang duduk sejajar di depannya. Menyadari adiknya sudah membuka matanya, Indonesia tersenyum tipis lalu meraih kedua tangan Bandung dan memegangnya perlahan.

Aah, Bandung jadi teringat masa lalu. Saat ia masih kecil, lemah dan menangis dulu, kakaknya sering melakukan ini padanya. Menatap lurus ke arah mata sambil terus memegang lembut kedua tangannya. Rasanya semua kegelisahannya hilang seketika saat kakaknya memegang tangannya begini.

"Abang...?"

"Hm?" Indonesia makin melembutkan senyumannya saat Bandung memanggilnya. Bandung jadi merasa bersalah sendiri.

"Maaf... maafin Bandung ya."

"Enggak apa-apa. Artinya kamu sudah mengerti kesalahanmu sendiri 'kan?"

"Iya, Bandung nyesel..."

"Iya, abang maafin kok."

"Ah—ABANG INDOOOOOOOON! HUWEEEEEEEEEH!"

"Haih, cup, cup, udah ah. Jangan nangis, nanti puasanya batal lho."

Dan semua akhirnya berakhir damai dan aman tentram, dengan adegan terakhir Bandung yang menangis di pangkuan sang kakak, _plus_ Indonesia bertampang bagai ayah yang sedang melakukan sungkeman dengan anaknya yang baru menikah.

Tambahan, beberapa orang di sana melihat mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Ada yang langsung menutup mata anaknya, cewek yang ketahuan seorang fujo terkikik sendiri, dan anak-anak remaja yang diam membeku melihatnya. Ada juga yang malah terharu karena merasa melihat adegan sinetron kakak dan adik yang telah lama berpisah(?) akhirnya bersatu(?!), ada pula yang jatuh bebas karena telinganya budek mendadak gara-gara teriakan Bandung tadi.

Dan kalau ada Japan di sana, ia pasti akan mengabadikan semua adegan itu. Dengan jiwa pembisnis yang diajarkan oleh Cina akan bangkit dan menggebu-gebu.

* * *

 **.**

 **tbc?**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n** : * _Founding Father_ = Pendiri Negara

ampun beribu ampun, para reader. ending di chap ini terlalu nge-gantung dan aneh ya?! maap! ane bingung gimana mau ngakhirinnya jadi malah di potong setengah2 beginian! tapi pokoknya ane berharap ada reader yang masih suka ama nih fic, hehe*slap*,, mari bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!

Any review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Berpuasa bersama Para Nation Hetalia di Indonesia  
**

 **Summary** : Sama kayak kemaren~...

 **Chapter 5** : Hari pertama buka puasa bersama

 **Disclaimer** : untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bukan punya saya kok. Saya cuma pinjem karakternya doang! Kalo punya saya, Spain ama Romano juga udah saya buat nikah! *dilemparin tomat*

 **Pairing** : kali ini lebih dibanyakin **NetherIndo** ,, namun pair lain masih coba nyelip-nyelip~

 **Warning!** : yang **puasa** awas batal ya, agak abal(mungkin?), OC male! **Indonesia** , mohon maaf jika **ketidak sukaan** menyangkut **agama** , awas **typo** ya karena editor saya lagi males ngedit katanya, **bahasa** sesuka **author** , nyelip **sho-ai** , bagi yang **tidak suka** silahkan langsung ' **back** ', AU, OOC—mungkin atau memang—.

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini, kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis_ _:D_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Maka, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam tiga lewat tigapuluh lima menit sore hari mendekati waktu berbuka puasa, Bandung 'pun pamit. Sebenarnya ia ingin buka puasa bersama dengan kakaknya, namun panggilan tugas-tugas daerah harus ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu.

Jadi, sebelum ia pergi Indonesia mewajibkannya meminta maaf dahulu pada Netherland. Walau sepertinya Netherland sendiri tidak mengerti karena Bandung tidak mengatakan kenapa ia meminta maaf.

Mereka semua'pun akhirnya pulang ke rumah Indonesia dengan langkah yang cukup berat, mengingat kebanyakan dari mereka tadi sudah melakukan banyak aktifitas. Sesampainya di rumah, Japan, Germany, dan Spain ternyata sudah menunggu. Bahkan sudah mulai memasak. Dan juga French, sepertinya ia sudah kembali lagi.

" _Minna-san_! Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Japan khawatir melihat wajah para nation—kecuali Indonesia—sangat lemas sekali. Tak menjawab apa-apa mereka 'pun berlalu begitu saja.

America langsung terjun ke sofa di ruang tamu, Romano dan Italia ingin segera mandi, tadinya Spain mau mandi bareng Romano tapi ia dihajar duluan dengan yang bersangkutan, England duduk bersender pada sofa yang sudah penuh karena America, dan Netherland yang lumayan terkapar menempelkan pipinya pada meja makan.

"Semuanya kelihatan lelah. Ada apa memangnya, Indonesia?" tanya Germany.

"Haha, mereka cuma kebanyakan aktifitas. Tadi adikku kesini ngajakin mereka main di taman." jawab Indonesia. "Sudah mulai masaknya?"

"Ah, iya. Bahan-bahan yang diminta Indonesia-san juga sudah saya rebus."

"Ok, dagingnya biar aku aja yang iris."

" _Ha'i._ "

Untuk kedua kalinya di fanfic ini, mari kita _skip_ adegan masak-memasak yang akan ngebuat ngiler kalau ngebayanginnya. Mari kita ke bagian di saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore lebih duapuluh empat menit, tepat saat Indonesia mengeluarkan batu ulekan yang lumayan besar dari lemari peralatan.

"Indonesia-san, batu itu buat apa?" tanya Japan yang penasaran.

"Hm? Oh, ini. Kalo aku nyebutnya batu ulekan, biasanya buat ngulek bumbu dan sambel." jelas Indonesia singkat.

"'Ngulek'? Apakah kata itu ada di dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia?" tanya Japan lagi dengan SPOK yang membuat Indonesia bingung sendiri mau menjawab apa.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mengerti..." Indonesia menghela nafas, "Yang lain pasti sudah mandi, kau bisa mandi duluan, Japan."

"Baiklah." akhirnya Japan 'pun meninggalkan Indonesia sendirian dengan cabe dan beberapa rempah lainnya.

"Oke! Ayo buat sambel! Hehe..." oh, rupanya negara kita tercinta ini ingin membuat sambal untuk lalap berbuka nanti. Dan juga sekali-kali mengerjai orang-orang barat—dan Japan juga— dengan rasa pedasnya sambal buatan Indonesia. Hehehe...

Cabe dan garam sudah dihaluskan, mengambil terasi M*ma S*ka lalu menghaluskannya bersama lagi. Semuanya sudah halus, tinggal diberi rampai, ituloh seperti tomat kecil begitu. (authornya ketahuan sering diseret ibu untuk bantu-bantu di dapur)

"Indonesia, sedang buat apa?"

"WOI JANGKRIK!—abang Nether enggak usah ngagetin ngapa sih?!" kaget Indonesia kelepasan saat suara berat itu mengagetkannya. Netherland yang memang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya cuma diam memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Indonesia.

"Kamu lagi buat apa?" Netherland kembali bertanya, tak menghiraukan Indonesia yang sempat ngomel-ngomel sendiri tadi.

"Sambel, kena—ah, woi! Jangan asal nyomot dulu! Batal lho!" Indonesia kembali mengomel saat Netherland iseng mengambil beberapa sambal berniat mencobanya. Namun berhasil dihentikan Indonesia.

"Oh iya, puasa, lupa." ucap Netherland sok polos.

"Udah abang duduk aja, bentar lagi juga buka puasa kok." ujar Indonesia beralih kembali pada ulekan sambelnya. Netherland masih tetap berdiri di sana memperhatikan Indonesia yang sibuk memasukkan beberapa rampai di batu ulekan tersebut.

Semuanya awalnya tenang saja, Indonesia juga tidak masalah diperhatikan Netherland, asal dia tidak mengganggu saja seperti tadi. Ya, semua aman sampai insiden itu terjadi.

 _Creet_

"Aduh-duh! Ah, kena mata nih..." yap, tepat saat Indonesia ingin menggiling rampainya dan terkena cipratan air yang ada di sayuran tersebut tepat di mata.

"Indonesia! Kamu enggak apa-apa?" Netherland yang mendengar Indonesia mengaduh sambil memegangi matanya langsung mendekatinya.

"Enggak kok, cuma kena cipratan rampenya doang tadi."

"Coba aku lihat mata kamu." Netherland mengangkat wajah Indonesia dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah lain untuk bisa melihat mata yang terkena cipratan tadi.

"Enggak apa-apa kok." ucap Indonesia kedua kalinya meyakinkan Netherland, namun tangannya malah menggosok matanya yang terkena cipratan tadi.

"Jangan dikucek."

"Aduh, mulai perih." Netherland makin mnedekatkan wajahnya mencoba melihat mata Indonesia yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena perih.

Sementara itu Japan yang sudah selesai mandi berencana ingin membantu Indonesia lagi. Namun belum sempat ia ingin memasuki area dapur, Japan sudah membeku di tempatnya. Karena tiba-tiba melihat Netherland yang memunggunginya dengan wajah Netherland yang didekatkan pada wajah Indonesia, tak lupa kedua tangan Netherland yang menyangga wajah Indonesia makin mendekat padanya.

Sudah seperti... seperti... berciuman?

Japan yang melihat itu tiba-tiba langsung berbalik badan dan berlari menuju ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya ruang dimana para nation lain sedang menunggu buka puasa. Dengan langkah seribunya Japan melesat dan langsung berteriak disana.

"INDONESIA-SAN DAN NETHERLAND-SAN BERCIUMAAAAN!"

"UHUUK!"

"Hah?!"

"Apaan lu, _bastard_?!"

"WOI! PUASA WOI, PUASA!"

"Bo'ong!"

"Kalau begitu, abang perlu lihat nih!"

Beberapa nation yang heboh antara lain, America, England, France, Romano, dan Spain yang mendengar kabar burung(?) yang dibawa tiba-tiba oleh Japan yang berlari kencang dari arah dapur. Dan benar saja, mereka datang tepat di adegan saat Netherland mengusap airmata Indonesia yang mengalir cukup banyak.

"NETHERLAND LU NGAPAIN INDONESIA HAH?!"

"Eh—?"

"Woi, kalian salah paham, tadi matanya Nesia itu—"

"AAAH! Dia memanggil Indonesia dengan nama kecilnya!" sepertinya France mencoba memprovokasi di sini.

"Ternyata benar kau ya! _Hero_ sepertiku ini tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

" _Bloody hell_! Kau berencana mengkompeninya sendirian lagi ya?!" tuduh England.

"Kalian dengerin dulu ngapa! Tadi gua lagi ngulek sam—"

"Germany! Panggil Germany! Suruh dia tangkap tukang kompeni egois ini!" France makin memprovokasi.

"ROGER! MANIAK KENTANG! SINI LOOO!" Romano melesat sambil berteriak dengan toa yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Romano—tunggu!" Spain menyusul Romano.

"ENGGAK! KITA PANGGIL SALAH-SATU SUKU ADEKNYA INDONESIA AJA! PANGGIL KALIMANTAN TERUS SURUH DIA BAWA KESATRIA SUKU DAYAK!" England ikut memprovokasi.

"GILE LU N'DRO!"

"GUE BUKAN INDRO, _GIT_!"

"Ada apa sih? Enggak usah narik-narik segala!" Germany yang baru selesai mandi sudah datang dengan Italia yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ve~, apa ada ini?!"

"NETHERLAND-SAN BERUSAHA MENGKOMPENI INDONESIA-SAN SENDIRIAN LAGI!" Japan entah kenapa malah ikut memprovokasi juga.

"APAAAA?!"

"VEE~! Germany tidak perlu teriak-teriak! Aku kaget!"

"NETHERLAND! KAU AKU TAHAN!" Germany mengeluarkan borgolnya.

"Yeaaay~! Bagus Germany!" girang France.

"WOI—APAAN NIH!"

"INDONESIA-SAN! DARI PADA DENGANNYA KENAPA TIDAK BERSATU DENGANKU SAJA?!" entah kenapa jiwa penghasut Japan kini keluar, sambil ia memikirkan dalam hati, _'Romusha'_.

"HAH? TIDAK! DENGAN _HERO_ SEPERTIKU SAJA!"

"Ve~? Ini kenapa sih?"

"DENGAN KEKAISARANKU KAU PASTI BAHAGIA INDONESIA!"

"TIDAK, TIDAK! DENGAN ABANG AJA! SETIAP HARI ABANG KASIH CINTA ABANG KE KAMU!"

"INDONESIA! JIKA BERSAMAKU AKU JAMIN KAU AMAN DARI PARA KOMPENI!"

"WOI—GUA BILANG DENGERIN GUA DULU! TADI NESIA MATANYA KENA—"

" **DIAM KAU, DASAR KOMPENI!"**

"Romano, kau tetap denganku 'kan?" ucap Spain OOT dengan sok imutnya yang lalu dibalas wajah seolah merasa jijik dari Romano.

Merasa tak akan menemukan jalan keluar, Japan sudah mengeluarkan _katana_ miliknya dan mulai menyerang nation lain. Nation lain yang tidak mau menyerahkan Indonesia begitu saja langsung menghadapi Japan juga.

 _BRUK_

 _BAKK_

 _DUAK_

 _DUAR_

Indonesia yang mulai muak dengan adegan anarkis yang terjadi di dapurnya mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan meledak, "WOI BERISIK! A*JING! S**LAN! DIEM KAGAK LU PADA—" dan tiba-tiba...

 _DUG DUG DUG_

" _Selamat Berbuka Puasa~"_

" _Allahuakbar... Allahuakbar..."_

Semua sunyi senyap, adegan anarkis yang bermain pedang-pedangan dan pistol-pistolan berhenti seketika, dan tergantikan dengan suara adzan maghrib yang berkumandang.

"AKHIRNYA BUKA PUASA! VEEE~!" Italia berlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Spain, kau _bastard_! Udah buka puasa tau!" seru Romano yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dengan Italia.

Mendengar seruan dari kedua Italia bersaudara tersebut, Japan segera menyimpan kembali _katana_ miliknya dan berdeham sok bijaksana. Seakan kejadian dimana ia berubah menjadi anarkis tidak pernah terjadi. Dan anggaplah tidak pernah terjadi.

" _Well._.. _um_ , selamat berbuka?" England menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Malu pada kelakuannya tadi.

"HAMBURGER! PAPA DATANG SAYANG!" England menarik kerah baju America yang kalap berlari ke arah meja makan.

" _Git!_ Jangan langsung makan-makanan tidak sehat macam itu! Kasihanilah perutmu, _bastard!_ Harusnya...bla..bla..bla.."

Bagi America suara ocehan England hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri, cuma mampir sekejap habis itu pergi tanpa diantar.

"E-eh?! Tapi-tapi..."

England pura-pura tuli akan suara merengek America, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak ada tapi-tapian, ini buat kesehatan kamu, _git!._ Bu-bukan berarti, aku peduli denganmu, ya!"

Kita tinggalkan saja pasangan yang entah akan menjadi _canon_ di animenya itu atau enggak, mari kita tengok beberapa nationlain yang sudah duduk dengan wajah sumringah di meja makan. Dengan Indonesia yang entah sejak kapan sudah selesai mengulek sambal dan meletakkannya di meja.

Ya, langsung dengan tempat nguleknya, bukan diletakkan di piring atau wadah lainnya. Japan _shock_.

"A-Ano, Indonesia-san. Apa tidak apa-apa meletakkan sesuatu yang sepertinya kotor di meja makan? Tidak enak dilihat."

Indonesia bingung, ia memandang Japan. "'Sesuatu yang kotor'? Apa maks—oh! Maksudmu tempat ulekan ini? Ini biasa di negaraku." Dan Japan terdiam.

"Germany, ve~ pedas! Air, air~ hua..."

Itu suara teriakan Italia. Tapi masalahnya kenapa? Mari kita _flashback_ sebentar. Selagi Japan dalam keadaan shock, Indonesia menjelaskan, juga Spain dan Romano yang suap-suapan, tunggu! Sejak kapan kalian main suap-suapan!? Salah fokus.

Ternyata Italia dengan polosnya—atau bodoh? _—_ menyuil sambal pedas _made in Indonesia_ dan dengan jumawa menyicipinya. Kontan saja ada teriakan membahana. Germany panik seketika.

"Dasar bodoh! 'Kan sudah kubilang jangan bertindak seenaknya! Lihat apa yang terjadi!?" Walaupun mengomel-ngomel kepada Italia, tangan Germany dengan sigap memberikan segelas minuman. Italia menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung meneguk habis air tersebut.

"Indonesia, itu apa?" tanya Netherland yang-entah-sejak-kapan-borgol-di-tangannya-sudah-tidak-ada-lagi dan menunjuk sebuah mangkuk berisikan daging yang dilumuri bumbu kecoklatan.

"Ah, ini namanya 'Rendang', mau coba?"

"MAU!/ vee~!"

"Ah, woi! Itu punya gue bastard!"

"Ini masih ada kok Romano~."

"Enwhan, mihum, mihum!"

"Hah? WHA—America! Pelan-pelan makanya kalo makan! Nih minum!"

"Makanya makannya sambil liat abang dong. Pasti makin enak~." America makin tersedak saat France mulai menebarkan pesonanya.

"Japan lihat! Aku tadi coba membuat _sushi_ dengan isi sate ayam lho! Ayo dicoba, pasti enak!"

"Indonesia-san, kenapa masih ada tusukannya disini?"

"Tapi enak, lho." komentar Netherland yang sudah mencomot resep makanan baru Indonesia tersebut.

"Netherland-san, kau memakannya?!"

"Kenapa? Enak kok."

"Dicampur ama sambel buatanku makin enak!"

"HAHAHAHA! Hamburger itu memang yang terbaik!"

"Dasar _git_! Jangan makan _junk food_ melulu ngapa?!"

"Menikmati makanan seperti ini juga tidak buruk..."

"Romano, aaa~"

"Enggak usah sok nyuapin! Gua juga bisa sendiri, _bastard_!"

"HUAAH! Pedaaas, ve~, Germany..."

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kau makan lagi itu sambal?!"

"Italia-kun, kalau memang tidak tahan, jangan dimakan."

"Indonesia, aku mau coba sambalnya."

"Silahkan, bang! Nih tisunya juga."

"Eh, buat apa?"

"Jaga-jaga, nanti kayak Italia lagi."

Makan puas, perut kenyang, dan semuanya 'pun berakhir dengan semua nation yang tertidur pulas di ruang tamu. Mungkin karena efek kelelahan, Indonesia juga jadi ikut tertidur dengan para nation lainnya. Tak lupa dengan selimut yang diberikan Netherland tadi dan Netherland yang juga tertidur di sebelah Indonesia.

Semuanya 'pun terlelap tidur dalam damai. Namun, semua itu berubah di saat bangun sahur di hari kedua.

"EH?! Puasanya masih lanjut?!" tanya America histeris.

"Ya iyalah, 'kan sebulan penuh." Jawab Indonesia enteng.

"MATI KITA!"

"Lebay, ah."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

a/n : SELESAAAAAAAAAAI! YA AMPUN ANE KAGAK PERCAYA! INI PERTAMA KALINYA ANE NGEBUAT FANFIC BERLAPIS(?) DAN BISA SELESAI! sedangkan fanfic berchapter ane yang di fandom sebelah entah mau di kemana-in lagi ane kagak tau dah... #doeng

hai semuanya! entah yang keberapa kalinya kita bertemu lagi di fanfic ini, hehe... oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan untuk para reader, ane ngebuat chap 5 lima ini dengan sedikit bantuan dari editor saya yang mengisi idenya di bagian ending, walau cuma sedikit sih. Jadi kalau agak sedikit aneh, di paksain aja biar makin aneh yah... *slap*

dan sejujurnya ane sebenernya berencana ngebuat **sekuel** dari ini fanfic sih,, tapi kagak tau dah mau di buat apa enggak... kalo ada reader yang mau ane buat prequelnya bisa ngomong aja kok lewat review, ok? kalo enggak juga kagak apa sih, lenggang berarti ane ampe lebaran nanti~...

and last word... any review my reader?


End file.
